


The horse doesn't count

by Cheryl1964



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is really bringing all the animals home to the goat farm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The horse doesn't count

“No! We already have 3 dogs, 4 cats; 2 rabbits one of which is pregnant, 10 goats, a dozen chickens, a bad tempered goose,  a skunk that comes around every night for the scraps you leave out for it, and a horse!” 

“Please; I promise he won’t be any bother.” 

“Won’t be any bother?! It’s a fucking wolf pup Agron!” Nasir threw his hands up in the air. “I came here with you to make a home; not start a zoo!” 

Agron’s bottom lip wobbled just a bit settling into that adorable pout. As if that wasn’t enough to break Nasir’s determination; the big softie just had to add in those sad puppy eyes.

 “I will live to regret this but; he’s your responsibility.” Nasir grumbled. 

Agron set the small pup on the floor then gave his little man a kiss. “The horse doesn’t count you know; you’re the one who brought her home from market!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble in response to Dan's love of animals


End file.
